The Road Trip
by Purebloody Rose
Summary: This story is dedicated to my friend Hashi-Hashi. Kaname and Zero are on a road trip. And what happens to Yuki while they're gone? set some time after vol. 12 of the manga. Warning: Some yaoi. Please read and review.


The Road Trip

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

This is dedicated to my best friend Hashi-Hashi (read her fics!) You got me out of my unmotivated slump, and for that, I thank you, and I'm sure all of my readers appreciate it =_=;;

Chapter 1

Zero hated Kaname's guts. That was clear to anyone, so you can imagine what it was like when Kaname invited Zero on a road trip.

"Why do I have to go on a trip with that Pureblood bastard?" Zero complained to Kaien.

"He didn't want to be lonely, and besides, I think it would be a great way for you to get to know Kaname better!" Kaien replied, in a goofy-father fashion.

"Ugh. Why couldn't he just take Yuki?" Zero groaned, but he go no response, as Kaien was doing ballerina twirls and singing Ke$ha.

Zero was in his room packing for the road trip. "What the hell am I meant to pack, anyway? That stupid pureblood didn't even tell me where he was taking me..." Zero groaned in annoyance. In the end, he packed two pairs of jeans, some shirts, a coat and, of course, a spare hunter weapon. A small pistol that could be easily concealed.

He stood outside in the cold with Kaien and Yuki. Kaien was crying and wailing about how 'grown up' Zero was and how 'Daddy would miss his little boy'. Zero ignored Kaien's display of fatherly love and proceeded to say goodbye to Yuki.

"I'll miss you!" She cried and hugged him tightly, her neck close to his face. For a second, Zero had a wave of bloodlust. He licked his lips as his eyes began to glow red. He bared his fangs and prepared to bite down on Yuki's soft, familiar neck, when a car horn snapped him out of his daze.

Kaname honked the horn a few more times.

"Hurry up or we'll be behind schedule!" Kaname called from behind the steering wheel.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming..." Zero grumbled. He took his bag and put it in the boot before taking a seat in the passenger side. He noticed that Kaname had an unusually large amount of bags, but he decided against bringing it up.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Zero asked impatiently.

"Seatbelt," Kaname replied.

"What?"

"I said: seatbelt. I would hate for you to get hurt if something terrible happened," kaname said, as if he genuinely cared for Zero. This creeped Zero out a bit.

"How about you just don't crash?" Zero mumbled as he did his seatbelt. Kaname put the car into gear and they drove off, Kaien waving madly as they did so.

A few hours passed in silence as they drove through the countryside. Kaname looked over at Zero an alarming amount of times.

"I spy with my little eye," Kaname began.

"Seriously? You dragged me along on your trip to play stupid games?" Zero said, frustrated.

"Of course not," Kaname said coolly. He couldn't let Zero find out his real intentions, or not yet at least. Kaname was going to make Zero his lover, whether he liked it or not, and he would go to any lengths to achieve this, even if it meant dragging him on a trip with no real destination so he could have Zero all to himself.

It was really quiet in the moon dorms without Zero and Kaname. Yuki was bored, so she decided to see who was in the common room.

Rima and Shiki were sitting together on the couch sharing a box of chocolate pocky. Shidi put the plain end of one into his mouth, and Rima bit the other end. It was quite a cute display of affection.

Yuki gave a small cough. Rima and Shiki's cheeks went a peachy red, which complemented them perfectly.

"Oh! Good evening, Yuki-sama," Rima greeted Yuki, slightly embarrassed that the pureblood had witnessed her moment with Shiki. Shiki nodded at Yuki.

"Evening, Yuki-sama," He mumbled through a mouthful of pocky.

"Good evening," Yuki said politely. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all, Yuki-sama," Rima replied. Yuki sat down on the armchair opposite the couch Rima and Shiki were sharing.

Three talked about school and Rima and Shiki's work as models for an hor, when Aidou walked in.

"Yuki-sama, Kaname requested that I tutor you while he is away," Aidou explained. "We have some work to get through, so we need to start now,"

"Fine. I guess if it's what Kaname wants... Good night" Yuki bowed to Rima and Shiki and went to her study with Aidou.

Aidou stood over Yuki as she completed what seemed like an endless amount of algebraic equations.

"That's wrong," Aidou said. "Is that really the inverse of 4.52 over 3.13?"

Yuki groaned. She had a shocking headache, and was having trouble concentrating. She knew it was because she hadn't had Kaname's blood in a while, but he was gone, so she would have to find another source of blood, and there was no way in hell it would be from the vile blood tablets.

"Aidou-san," Yuki said in a sing-song voice.

"What is it?" He said, obviously frustrated.

"I really can't concentrate," She said in a darker tone than her usual voice. And I have an unbearable headache," She stood and turned to face him.

"What are you doing, Yuki-sama?" Aidou said nervously. He could tell from her tone that she was not her usual self.

"Nothing," Yuki replied. "I'm just going to get a drink," Her eyes began to glow blood red.

"Yuki!" Aidou yelled, forgetting the honorific in his haste. "You can't drink blood! Especially not on campus! It's against school rules!" Aidou understood her bloodlust, but the punishment Kaname would inflict on him would be worse than death.

Yuki walked over to the door, ignoring the aristocrat's pleas. Just as she was about to open the door, Aidou jumped in Yuki's way. He looked incredibly nervous.

"Get out of my way," Yuki ordered. She refrained from using her influence, as she was sympathetic for Aidou, but that din't stop her from intimidating him.

"N-no!" Aidou stuttered. "If I let you do that, you'll only end up regretting it," He looked genuinely scared. The smell of his fear gently tickled her nose. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "If you must drink blood, then," He paused. "...Then drink mine."

"Well since you offered so kindly..." Aidou tried to unbutton his collar to give Yuki easier access to his sweet, pulsing blood. He fidgeted for a few moments, but Yuki was growing impatient. She slapped his hands away and grabbed his collar. She tore his shirt off. His abs were clearly defined, and the light shone perfectly on him. He tried to keep a brave face, but the tear on his cheek gave him away. Yuki looked at him. "Don't look so pathetic," She spat, and placed her hands on his chest. Aidou blushed, and averted his eyes to the ceiling, trying not to think about what Yuki would do next.

"You won't even look at me when I bite you?" Yuki said playfully. "How disrespectful. Being rude won't help you, you know," She stood on he tips of her toes and used her hands to steady his head and neck. She breathed in, letting the smell of his blood fill her mind. She licked his neck along the main vein. She could taste his fear-filled sweat. She could barely hold off biting him, but knew that anticipation was one of the sweetest tastes. Aidou whimpered.

"Pathetic," Yuki muttered, and bit into his soft flesh.

**A/N: Yeah... so that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! 10 reviews for the next chapter :)**

**~Purebloody Rose**


End file.
